


The Double Team

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can't believe you're trying this. We've <i>never played</i> football before- they're going to notice!” Kira hisses, a strained smile for the people ambling around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Double Team

“This is going to be awesome,” Erica says, pulling into the camp grounds. 

“I can't believe you're trying this. We've _never played_ football before- they're going to notice!” Kira hisses, a strained smile for the people ambling around. 

“Fake it till you make it babe,” Erica teases. “It'll be fine. It's just throwing and catching a ball, and tackling women. How hard could it be?” 

“When we get kicked out, we're taking a trip to Disneyland and you'll be buying me the biggest, fluffiest Pluto stuffed animal they have,” Kira informs her. 

Erica laughs, “Deal, but we're not getting kicked out.” 

.

A woman named Marin is doing registration and handing out room assignments. And in a move that Kira will never understand how, Erica gets them in the same central cabin. 

“Hey new people!” a girl exclaims as they unpack, and both turn to see a girl with teal hair. “I'm Caitlin, and this is Hayden. We're about to play a little scrimmage if you wanna join?” 

Kira flashes her a look that clearly says _don't do it Erica_ , but this is the only chance for practice without coaches around. 

“We're a bit tired from the drive,” Erica says, “but maybe we could play a few rounds?” 

Kira sighs, “Sure. I'm Kira, and Erica's clearly not tired enough.” 

Hayden grins, a gleam in her eyes. “No worries, we can fix that on the field.” 

.

At breakfast Coach Braeden introduces herself, and Erica wants to kiss her scars. She's absurdly pretty, and Kira's watching her in a familiar way, and Erica doesn't hold back a smirk. 

Leaning down, Erica whispers in her ear, “Remember how you said you wanted to try things with another person?” 

Braeden finishes her speech then, and Kira's eyes are wide. “ _Erica_! That's got to be against the rules,” Kira whispers, a blush burning in her cheeks. 

Erica shrugs, deciding not to remind her they were already breaking the rules by being in the camp. “Your call babe.”

.

The first day is how Erica imagines tryouts would be if everyone was accepted- everyone has a shot at showing the coaches what they can do, and in their downtime there's a ton of getting to know the other players. It's a little overwhelming with just how many people there are, and Erica's trying not to mix up anyone's names. (Hayden and Heather look nothing alike, but the h's are screwing with her head.)

Erica takes a break from it all when it's Kira's turn, and pride bursts through her when Kira nails it. The coaches look half as surprised as Kira, Braeden wanting to know how they hadn't heard of her before and if she'd been quarterback on her college's team. 

Kira blushed, hands in her pockets. “Um no, they don't take girls. Just informal stuff and lacrosse, I've always had pretty good aim.” 

“Yeah you do,” Braeden says, writing something down with a smile. “Kara's going to do some extra training with you today, okay? With a little polish, you could be our quarterback this summer.” 

Kira grins wide, “Awesome.” 

Braeden nods, and Kara leads her to the opposite end of the field. “Alright. Erica Reyes, you're next!” 

Erica rolls her shoulders, and trots out onto the field. 

“We're going to start with a small scrimmage just to see how you play,” Braeden says and Erica nods. Kira didn't blow their cover and she certainly wasn't going to. 

It starts off pretty well- she can in fact throw and catch, and she's pretty good with tackling. Braeden calls for them to trade positions, to see how far she can throw, and Erica can feel a tremble start in her hand. She curses her body's timing, and falls to the field, shaking. 

.

Erica takes a slow breath, gritting her teeth and back in her full senses and on the bench. Her muscles are tense in places they shouldn't be, and she'll need to ice them later if she wants to get through tomorrow with minimal pain.

Braeden gives her an amused look, “Epilepsy wasn't mentioned on your forms anywhere.” 

“Fuck,” Erica mutters, looking out on the field to see Kira throwing the ball downfield. “I'm just here to support my girlfriend?” 

Braeden's still smiling though, and she isn't telling her to pack her bags, so Erica figures it can't be too bad. “The central cabin is only for rising stars- I don't know how you got Marin to let you two in there- let alone got in _at all_ -” Erica bites back a smirk, “but lucky for you both, Kira fits.” 

“And me?” 

“You're not half bad at defense, and I have a feeling you'd be scary at strategy if you wanna play sidelines.” 

Erica grins, “That sounds fun.”

.

The summer passes by in a blur. Braeden's right about Erica being good at strategy, finding ways to bend rules legally for more creative plays. Kira ends up being the breakout star, and it only takes a month before she stops blushing at all the compliments.

Erica waits until the season's over, Kira hadn't mentioned their backup Disneyland plans since June and she wasn't going to ruin things now, before asking Braeden out. 

Braeden doesn't look half as surprised as she should. “Sure, drinks with you and Kira sound nice.” 

“Like a-” Erica starts, and Braeden finishes, “date, yes.” 

Erica is speechless, and Braeden chuckles. “You're not half as subtle as you think you are Reyes. I have to run Marin some paperwork, I'll meet you both at Rory's in a half hour?” 

“Yeah,” Erica says, excited to tell Kira the good news. She runs back to their cabin, deciding along the way how she should change her outfit to make it more date-worthy, and runs almost right into Kira. 

“She said yes!” 

“No way,” Kira says, but there's a huge grin spreading across her lips. “I can't believe that.” 

“Thirty minutes and we're meeting her at the little Irish bar,” Erica says, beginning to change. 

“Hey,” Kira says, stopping her softly with her hands reaching up to Erica's shoulders. “thanks for doing all this, this summer has been unreal.” 

“Always,” Erica answers, and Kira leans up on her tiptoes to give her a kiss. 

“Oi!” Hayden yells, throwing a football at Erica's back, “How many times? No making out in the cabin!” 

Erica laughs, and Kira blushes. “Sorry Hayden.” 

.

(Their first date goes well, really well, and it isn't long before there's a second one.)


End file.
